


（六）双丝网中千千结

by DarkBat



Series: 玲珑骰子安红豆 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBat/pseuds/DarkBat
Summary: 深知爱人脾性的救世主决定低调地求婚（扫帚+野战）





	（六）双丝网中千千结

“sev，我愿将全部的忠诚与生命奉献给你，嫁给我！”

只是一个非常普通的下午而已，魔药教授和平常一样下课回到地窖，不出意料地看见自己屋内的某只小巨怪。而后非常意外地看到某只小巨怪单膝跪地，伸出的手中平静地躺着一个深绿色镶银边的盒子。

好吧，起码能知道某个小混蛋先前一个星期每天中午的消失是因为什么原因了。

顶着爱人仿佛要将他挫骨扬灰的死光，救世主暗暗吞咽了一下，仍旧固执地举着手臂，翡翠绿眸中闪烁着渴求与爱慕。

“很明显十一年生长在麻瓜世界的救世主并不清楚巫师界应该怎样正确的求婚？而自大愚蠢的格兰芬多看来并没有将你这个漏洞百出的计划分享给你那些蠢狮子朋友们，哦，对了，Granger小姐当初的求婚计划好像也是你提议去送什么戒指来迎合所谓的麻瓜界的审美？”

虽然因为害羞而说着刻薄的语言，但脸颊微红地魔药教授还是非常配合地取走了那个小盒子，如果是格兰芬多那金红的恶心颜色他绝对会把这个盒子连着救世主一起消失！

而仍旧对自家爱人的话语内容感到稍微尴尬的救世主显然还不能及时转化到求婚成功的狂喜状态中去，他确实没有备课巫师界的求婚方式......

“笨蛋。”虽然嫌弃着，severus还是别扭地把自己的魔杖递给了Harry，低沉丝滑的大提琴音色格外郑重地吐露出一生的誓言，“吾将魔杖交付于汝，愿生死你我同在，我愿将自己的性命托付于你，希望你能准许那余生的陪伴。Harry，不要告诉我你把自己的魔杖丢在了隔壁房间？”

难得听到爱人情话的potter教授只能由震惊到狂喜，整个人冒着粉色泡泡迷迷糊糊地交出了自己的魔杖，当然啦，其实Harry更想把自己交出去。

为什么不呢？

反应过来的狮子直接拦腰抱起准备给四年级上魔药课的爱人冲进卧室，而后被一个统统石化后在地窖中摆起了行为艺术。

不过脸上的甜蜜傻笑几乎闪瞎各种路过的小动物，让人不由疑惑他们的黑魔法防御术教授难道也像以前某个白痴一样被自己反弹的咒语给弄傻了？

某个下课回来好心给救世主一个“咒立停”的魔药教授在听见自家蠢狮子兴奋地大叫后再次两个叠加的石化咒，也许他更倾向于一个阿瓦达？

“嗷！！！Sev你同意我的求婚了！！！我们什么时候结......!!!”

值得庆幸的是，这次魔药教授很好心地把爱人送回了卧室没让那个蠢狮子继续丢人现眼般的大肆抹黑救世主的形象。

不过魔力强大的救世主很明显不会被这种小咒语困住太久（如果不是他自愿的话）。

乐颠颠地扛着已经放弃挣扎的爱人进入卧室，在十指紧握时，碰触到的两根无名指上的银色戒指反射出能照入心底的光束，将黑暗中两颗孤独的心紧紧绑在一起，永远也不会分开。

“我爱你，severus。”

回应他的是爱人更加紧致的内壁。〃?〃

日薄西山，经由刚才目击部分事件的路过的小动物一传十十传百的效率，在晚餐时，互相交流八卦信息的小动物们发现几乎整个霍格沃茨都知道了两位教授要结婚的惊人消息，但由于两位教授正在进行某些爱的交流，Harry很有幸地在濒死的悬崖边缘再次跳起了探戈儿，其他学生和教授们也能在晚饭后吃饱喝足并全手全脚地回到寝室。

不过明天，就不好说了。

……

繁星璀璨，一轮圆月静静地睡在由黑夜编织的窗幔中，影影绰绰。

倏忽间，一抹黑影划过天空，而后又不复踪影。

“那是巫女的扫帚吗？”

“别天真了，世界上可没有魔法。”

而那个黑影，便是来度蜜月的救世主和他的爱人了。

由于某位魔药教授求学时的飞行课成绩简直是低空飘过，而又在救世主软磨硬泡的情况下，迫不得已，Severus只能勉强答应和Harry坐在一把扫帚上。

侧坐在那个看起来就不甚安全的扫帚上，Severus整个身子被半抱在救世主的怀中，无处安放的手只能紧紧抓住爱人环在腰间的有力的手臂，如果重来一次……好吧，他还是会答应某个小混蛋可怜巴巴的乞求。

“Sev……”

鼻尖轻轻撩动着爱人不复油腻而柔软的散散淡淡药草香气的黑发，揽在爱人细瘦腰间的手指不安分地摩挲着敏感的腰际。

温香暖玉在怀，情意相通，若是人人做个柳下惠，那怕是世间得少多少情趣呐~

“Potter，我以为你的飞行技巧还没好到能在扫帚上支持两个人……”

话语被截住，口中搅动的舌头不时引着自己发出暧昧声响，不知何时，Harry已然将他的双腿分开，牢牢固定在自己腰部的两侧。

他该赞美救世主能非手动地驾驶扫帚么……反抗无能的Severus只能将双臂抱紧Harry的脖子。天空真的不是他擅长的战场，勇敢而又狡猾的双面间谍感到一阵无力。

拿出魔杖施了个保暖咒和忽略咒，凭借着自己的飞行天赋，让扫帚停在半空中，有预谋的Harry很早以前就想这么干了。

而爱人信任的紧紧依附，又岂是春心荡漾一词可概括得了的？

将手沿着背脊进入内里，幸而近几日皆有巫山云雨之事，而今突然决定的野战，也未让前戏的开括变得艰难。

见那后处已能让他进入而不会伤了怀中的珍宝，Harry也不拿乔地再说些什么挑逗之言，就着爱人抬起的后臀，让其慢慢吞下自己的硬物。

“Sev，你可真紧~”

可不是么？

黑眸睁眼，陡然见着那咫尺的明月，而虽布了咒语，却是不能隔了风拂过时的带来的战栗，令Severus更加清晰的明白他们竟在外头做出这些戏码。听着Harry调笑般的话语，摒着报复这个不知羞耻的小混蛋的心理故意收缩了了几下后壁，却在感受到越发粗大的火热时暗暗心惊。

挑逗一只发情的狮子，可是会被吃得连骨头都不会剩下的噢~

“嘶~Sev，这可是，你自找的……”

伴随着救世主隐忍的低哼，Severus被动地抬起，再随着重力向下冲撞，嘴中细碎的的呻吟被占有欲强的救世主奚数吞入，吝啬地不想让路过的风儿与云彩窥见怀中之人的美好。

“Harry~ha，Harry~~”

待将自己的精/液全部灌入爱人紧致而迷人的体内，Harry不在外处过多逗留，就着二人相连的姿势，体贴的用自己的外袍牢牢包裹住自己的珍宝，以最快的速度飞向这次蜜月旅行的目的地。

突然加速的不安感使得魔药教授更加缠绕着自己的爱人，却使得爱人的阴/茎更深地进入到他的体内，内壁的挤压让其快速胀大却不再动弹。

怀着一种满胀而又空虚的感觉，在他们到达此行的目的地时，Severus直接被抱着自己的爱人压倒在柔软的铺着软榻的帐篷内，迎接着新一轮激烈的性事。

……

日出正好，却被林间泛起的迷雾遮住了窥探的视线。

营地内的住宿之处春意正浓，正是那醒来发觉某个小混蛋的东西还在自己体内的某个恼羞成怒的魔药教授再次被自家的小混蛋给扑倒，于是光天白日之下，某只不知餍足的小巨怪又和自家伴侣做起了某些羞羞的事情。

“Harry！！！你要知道我离开坩埚陪你度这个愚蠢的蜜月不是为了让你能有机会无时无刻地发情的！”

虽然肩上被羞恼的爱人非常用力地咬了一口，救世主还是一脸二十四孝好丈夫样儿的给怀中酸软无力的爱人按摩疏松肌肉。

不过，发情么？

他承认度蜜月是为了让这个魔药狂暂时离开那个令他嫉妒的坩埚，但他的爱人如此美味而诱人，即使一开始不是为了这码事情，但……谁能抵得住诱惑不和自己心爱之人做些有益身心之事呢？

于是，晚上准备再来一次亲密交流的救世主就悲惨的发现，自己毫无戒心地吞下的魔药，让他变成了一只巴掌大点儿的除了撒娇什么都不能做的绿眼睛小奶猫。

蹭蹭爱人的胸膛，在那双温暖的大手的安抚下，变成小猫的Harry躺在那个做爱时夹着自己腰部的大腿上舒服的直打哼哼。

其实不做些那码事也挺不错的。

呼呼~Sev摸在肚皮上的手好舒服～

“喵~”

似乎智商也随着变形猫化的Harry就在爱人的温柔乡里面欲仙欲死地，睡着了……

今夜真是平静。

夜色中，看着那只窝在自己怀中的小猫熟睡打呼时起伏的细微声响，黑曜石般的眸瞳中，是Harry清醒时未曾见到过的极致温柔。


End file.
